


Tenderness

by delorita



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I copied my LJ entry from 2012 in here because, I think, like me, other people rewatch the older movies these days :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I copied my LJ entry from 2012 in here because, I think, like me, other people rewatch the older movies these days :D

Okayyy, I had seen this movie before but only with one eye or something. NOW I HAVE ACTUALLY W A T C H E D it with original voices and Liam is just ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY A W E S O M E!!! Light saber fighting skills!! YAY!!!! I love his power or rather force. His Jedi-Master presence and the way he cares for the boy and the way he is convinced that Anakin is "the choosen one" (where do I know that phrase from? ;) ) I wish he would be right though. Anyway, I made this because the love between him and Obi-Wan? It's THERE! One doesn't have to look for it it's just there. And I don't see this as the death scene because I am convinced there are tons of fics out there that heal his wound.  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0014q6da/) |  **forever**  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
